jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Trero555/Trochę inna historia przyjaciół z Berk
'Trochę Inna historia przyjaciół z Berk ' No więc to mój pierwszy blog najwyżej się wam nie spodoba . . Piszcie komentaże żebym wiedział , że to czytacie nie bądźcie zbyt ostrzy . Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne i zapraszam do czytania nexty będą o ile wam się spodoba . Info: *'Valka jest na Berk' *'Czkawka i Astrid nie są parą' *'Nasi bohaterowie mają 20 lat i wygląd z JWS2' *Żadko będę robił literę ,, ś,, bo zazwyczj nie działa sory 'Rozdział pierwszy - ,,Tajemniczy gość ,,' 'Na Berk panował ciepły jak na tamtejsze warunki poranek . Zeszłej nocy nad wyspą przeszła burza . Czkawka , Astrid , Sączysmark , Śledzik , Mieczyk oraz Szpadka latali na swoich wierzchowcach tak jak zresztą codziennie . Sączysmark znurzony tym spokojnym niemal już nudnym lotem zawołał :' '''- Chej ludzie ścigamy się pod las a kto ostatni ten czysci wychodek Pyskacza ! '''Jeźdźcy się zgodzili i rozpoczął się wyścig . Kiedy już prawie byli na miejscu ujżeli połamane drzewa na krawędzi lasu . Czkawka zawołał : '- Ej ludzie tam są jakieś powalone drzewa ! Sprawdźmy to !' 'Podlecieli bliżej i wylądowali tuż obok nich . Ujżeli tam ku swojemu zdumieniu chłopaka mniej więcej w swoim wieku i leżącego obok niego dużych rozmiarów smoka''' . Czkawka był bystry i szybko ocenił wzrokiem chłopaka . Na pierwszy plan rzucało się to , że był cały w sińcach , bardzo potórbowany i brudny , leżał między dwoma powalonymi drzewami . Miał mniej więcej 180 cm wzrostu , był szczupły , miał bujne czarne włosy , zielone oczy , lekki zarost . Od lewego ucha wychodziła blizna , która ciągnęła się w dół szyi . Jego noga mocno krwawiła , tkwiło w niej wiele drzrask . Na lewej skroni widniał dziwny symbol , podobnie jak na prawej piersi z tą różnicą , że ten na skroni był białoczarny i wyglądał jak narysowany , a ten na piersi jakby wypalony jakims rozrzażonym metalem podobnym do tych jakimi na Berk oznacza się Jaki . Chłopak miał roztarganą koszulę dzięki czemu widać było ten symbol . Koszula była szara , w jej centralnym punkcie przecinały się dwa brązowe , cieńkie skurzane '''pasy ''wychodzące spod naramienników chłopaka umieszczonych na czyms w rodzaju skurzanej bluzy , która była czarna i ciągnęła się do łokci . Dalej były skurzane , czarne karwasze ze stalowymi wzmocnieniamy i ozdobione wilczym , szarym futrem , na dłoniach miał brązowe rękawiczki bez palców . Z tyłu bluzy był kaptur ocieplany na górze futrem podobnie jak u Astrid z tym wyjątkiem , że futro było szare . Bluza miała kilka kieszeni . Niżej miał czarny , skurzany pas z sakiewką . Szare , skużane spodnie ze stalowimi ochraniaczami na kolanach , na spodniach było parę kieszeni . Czarne , wysokie buty prawie pod kolano ''miały stalowe podeszfy . '''Twarz miała przyjazny wyraz , jednak b'yło w niej cos groźnego . Smok leżący obok chłopaka był''' bardzo duży 2-3 razy większy od Szczerbatka , czarnego koloru . Przypominał Wandersmoka , jednak cos go od niego odróżniało , miał duże białe oczy z czarnymi źrenicami , na tółowiu miał siodło czyli odziwo najprawdopodobniej należał do chłopaka , oprócz siodła miał na siebie zarzucone 3 sakwy , na ogonie duże kolce nierówno wyrośnięte . Ogon był długi mniejwięcej 8 metrów . Na twarzy gada były widoczne liczne blizny , ale odziwo cała twarz podobnie jak u pana miała przyjazny wyraz z nutką grozy . W długiej czarnej nodze z wielką łapą , z której wystawały długie , białe , ostre pazury tkwiła duża ostra gałąź . Noga krwawiła . Dookoła przybyszów leżały powalone drzewa , chłopak był przytomny i oparł się o jedno z nich . Jeźdźcy wpatywali się w ranną parę . W końcu chłopak odezwał się niskim , spokojnym , lekko ochrypłym głosem i cały czes trzymał się za nogę :' '- No co jest ?! Pomożecie mi czy pozwolicie mi tu zdechnąć ?!' 'Czkawka zszokowany tym widokiem odpowiedział :' '-Oczywiście , że ci pomorzemy . Jestem Czkawka ...-wtym momencie chłopak mu przerwał ochrypłym głośnym już szeptem ' '- Wybacz ale to chyba nie jest dobra chwila na przedstawienie się ...eh.. ' '-Masz rację . No dalej pomórzcie mu !' 'W tym czasie Mieczyk i Sączysmark wyciągnęli go z pomiędzy drzew i zaniesli na Szczerbatka . Położyli go na nim i Czkawka powiedział :' '-Dobra Astrid lecisz ze mną , Sledzik ty z resztą wyciągniecie tego smoka z tych połamanych drzew . I wyjmiecie mu z łapy tą gałąź . Ja tu zaraz wrócę.' Czkawka z Astrid pomkneli w stronę wioski ,a reszta została z dziwnym smokiem . Całe szczęście , że stwór stracil już przytomnosć , gdyż wszyscy się go troche bali . Czkawka leciał z wielką prędkoscią do wioski i w tedy chłopak przemówił ostatkiem sił : '- Szybciej ... długo tak nie...nie wytrzymam ! aaa...' Noga krwawiła coraz mocniej , Czkawka i Astrid przyspieszyli i po chwili byli już koło domu Czkawki . Zdjeli go ze Szczerbatka on objoł ich rękami i tak zaniesli go do domu , połorzyli na łóżku . Ledwo co go tam połorzyli i w tedy stracił przytomnosć . '-Astrid leć po Gothi ! Szybko' ! Astrid wybiegła z domu , wsiadła na Wichurkę i już była w powietrzu . W tym samym czasie do domu wrócił wódz . Na widok nieprzytomnego mężczyzny , który wyglądał jak by go piorun trafił i zakrwawionej podłogi i łóżka usta ze zdziwienia mu się otworzyły . Zdenerwowany krzyknął na Czkawkę: '-Czkawka co to ma być ! Kto to jest !' '- Nie wiem kto to ! Znaleźliśmy go dzisiaj na skraju lasu .... tata nie mam czasu teraz mówić ,pomóż mi zatamować ten wylew !i ' '-Ja nawet nie wiem jak to się robi!' '-Po prostu ucisnij mocno nogę u góry a ja ją zwiąrzę!' Udało im się zatamować wylew i w tym czasie przyleciała Astrid z Gothi . Kobieta pokazała , żeby się odsunąć i przystąpiła do działania , Astrid jej pomagała . Czkawka razem z ojcem polecieli zobaczyć co z rannym smokiem . Kiedy przelatywali obok kuźni Pyskacza Stoick zawołał: '-Pyskacz bierz marudę i lecisz z nami !' '-Ale o co chodzi ?!' '- Nie ma czasu lecisz z nami mówię !' Pyskacz nie zmieniając protezy rzucił rozrzarzony do czerwonosci kawałek stali , kopnął Marudę w ogon , smok obudził się . Pyskacz na niego wsiadł i poleciał za Czkawką i Stoickiem . Nagle z za gór na swoim Chmuroskoku wyleciała Valka zapytawszy się o co chodzi nie zwłocznie udała się dalej za resztą .Kiedy przylecieli na miejsce wypadku Sledzik , i reszta zdąrzyli już usunąć powalone drzewa . Śledzik zawołał : '-Czkawka teraz jeszcze tylko pozostało usunąć kolec , ale jest głęboko wbity !' W tym momencie smok odzyskał przytomnosć , lecz był zbyt słaby , żeby zareagować . Valka bardzo zdziwiła się ujżawszy go . Nawet ona jeszcze takiego gatunku nie widziała . Ze zdziwieniem odezwała się : '- Co ...co to jest ? ' '-Ranny smok , który zaraz się wykrwawi jesli mu nie pomożemy ! odpowiedział Sledzik.' Czkawka powiedział , że trzeba mu ten kolec jak najszybciej wyjąć , bo może wdać się zakażenie i nakazał swojemu ojcu i Czaszkochrupowi trzymać paszczę stwora , Pyskaczowi , Marudzie , Valce i Chmuroskokowi ogon a reszcie nogii , a sam ze Sledzikiem spróbował wyjąć mu kolec z nogi . Niestety był zbyt głęboko wbity. Smok widocznie to odczół bo z bólu zaczął się strasznie szarpać , tak ruszył ogonem , że Pyskacza z Valką i ich smokami aż przewróciło .Ruszył paszczą tak mocno , że Stoicka odrzuciło na 5 metrów , a Czaszkochrup stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. Zaczął wierzgać nogami , że Wymowi i Jotowi poplątały się głowy , a bliźniaków wystrzeliło na 10 metrów , Sączysmark w pore zdąrzył uciec , naszczęście Sztukamięs na nim usiadła i stwór przestał wierzgać pod takim naporem . Czkawka powiedział Szczerbatkowi , żeby ten spróbował wyjąć drzazgę . Szczerbatek chwycił ją zembami , pociągną i drzazga wyszła , a wielki smok stracił przytomnosć.Sledzik obwiną rane smoka bandarzem . Teraz tylko trzeba było go przewiesć do Akademii bo przecież nie zostawią go w lesie . Czkawka powiedział: '-Dobra ludzie teraz trzeba go stąd zabrać . ' Poczym opowiedział swój plan , a polegał on na tym , żeby smoki wzięły go za kończyny i tak też zrobili . Tym sposobem przewieźli go do Akademii.Kiedy dolecieli zaczeli dalej go opatrywać . Obmyli mu głowę i zporządzili opatrunki . Ranęoczyszczono za pomocą larw owadów . Smok cały czas był nieprzytomny . Kiedy mieli isć do domu zostawili Sledzika , aby pilnował smoka , chłopak i tak się z tego ucieszył bo mógł dowiedzieć się o tym gadzie czegos więcej . Valka postanowiła , że zostanie razem z nim i mu pomorze . Podczas drogii powrotnej Mieczyk z safastynowaniem mówił o smoku należoncym do tajemniczego chłopaka : '- Ja też bym chciał mieć takiego smoka ! Super jest ! ' Kiedy Jot to usłyszał wzioł swojego pana za koszulę i wrzucił do kałuży . '-Ciekawe co to za gatunek , czytałem księgę smoków wiele razy , ale chyba go tam nie było . -Powiedział Czkawka.' '-Ale ten gosć który go dosiadał to niezłe ciacho co nie?- Powiedziała Szpadka.' Sączysmark słysząc to zaczerwienił się ze złosci . '-Ciekawe co z nim jest .-Powiedział Stoick .' I rozmawiali tak różnych rzeczach . W czasie kiedy reszta ratowała smoka Astrid i Gothi ratowały życie chłopakowi , który bardzo się poobijał . Astrid obmyła mu twarz i połorzyła kompres na czole , a Gothi oczysciła ranę i obandarzowała nogę i bardzo poobijaną lewom renkę , poczym napisała , żeby Astrid go pilnowała , a w razie czego po nią poszła i że musi udać się teraz po zioła na wywar dla rannego. Astrid zrobiła jak Gothi jej kazała . W końcu do domu wrócili Czkawka z wodzem . Zaczeli się od razu dopytywać o stan chorego: ' '-No i jak co z nim ? ' '-Wporządku ciężko było , ale Gothi nasmarowała mu tą noge jakimiś masciami i obandarzowałysmy go . Muszę już lecieć . Czesć ! ' '- Pa Astrid ! Do końca dnia chłopak się nie ocknoł . Czkawka położył się spać . W Akademii Sledzik przed pójsciem do domu zajżał do toreb wiszących na smoku i wystraszył się widząc astortyment chłopaka . W torbach leżał łuk , kusza , sztylet , masa strzał i bełtów , mikstury , alkochl , trochę żywnosci i pisma. W dodatku do grzbietu przywiązana była kosa , dookoła której unosiła się czarna poswiata.Przerażony tym widokiem Sledzik uciekł do domu zamykając za sobą bramę Akademii. Tej nocy żadne z jeźdźców nie mogło spać - Czkawka i Astrid martwili się czy chłopak przeżyje , Sledzik i Mieczyk o jego imponującym smoku , Szpadka równierz myslała o chłopaku , a Sączysmark jak ten chłopak go wkórza. Nazajutrz Czkawka zszedł nadół i zobaczył , że chłopak jeszcze się nie ocknoł . Zblirzył się ostrożnie sprawdzić czy chłopak jeszcze oddycha , nachylił się , a wtedy on szybko się obódził znienacka i złapał Czkawke mocno za ręke i powiedział drżącym , niskim głosem : '-Gdzie .... gdzie ja jestem ?' '-Spokojnie jestes u mnie w domu wszystko w porządku .' '-Co się stało ? Nic nie pamiętam ....eh oła ..... strasznie boli mnie noga .' '-Jestes ranny , a my cię tu przywieźlismy.' Chłopak spostrzegł , że nie ma przy nim jego smoka : '-Gdzie ....jest mój smok ?!' '-Jest cały i zdrowy w naszej Akademii .' '-Gdzie jest ta wasza akademia ?! Muszę ttam isć ! aaa.....' '-Akademia to durza arena z kopółą . Napewno bys ją rozpoznał , ale teraz nigdzie nie pójdziesz . Musisz odpoczywać .' '-Ja nic nie muszę ! -Krzyknął ' I spróbował wstać ale zaraz upadł z powodu bólu nogi.W tym momencie przyszła Astrid z wywarem od Gothi : '-Czesć Czkawka !' Spostrzegła , że ranny jest już przytomny : '-Oo ocknałes się już wreszcie ! ' Chłopak spojżał na nią ,potem na Czkawkę i zapytał się : '-Kto to jest ?' '-To Astrid . Opatrywała cię razem z raszą uzdrowicielką .' Nagle Czkawke zawołał Stoick i Czkawka mósiał wyjsć.Astrid zbliżyła się do łóżka : '-Czesć jak masz na imię?' '-A co cię to obchodzi? Znamy się pare minut , chyba nie sądziłas , że zdradzę ci moje imię .' '-Jak chcesz. Musisz to wypić . ' I podała mu kubek z napojem . Napój ten miał nieciekawy zapach i wygląd . Chłopak oburzony powiedział: '- Chcesz mnie otróć ?!' '-Gdybym chciała cię zabić to już dawno bym to zrobiła .' '-Aaa .....masz rację , przepraszam jestem trochę przewrażliwiony . ' '-No to już wypij to . ' Chłopak wziął kubek , powonchał , ostrożnie przyłożył kubek do ust i pociągnoł małego łyka.Skrzywił się i zaczoł strasznie kasłać : '- Co to jest ?' '-Nie wiem ja miałam ci to tylko podać . ' Siedzieli tak chwilę w ciszy , wkońcu chłopak się odezwał : '-mogę dostać cos do picia ?' '-Jasne . Poczekaj zaraz ci przyniosę.' I poszła do kuchni po wodę , a kiedy wróciła zobaczyła , że chłopaka niema , a okno jest otwarte .Natychmiast do niego podbiegła i zobaczyła jak chłopak wlecze się z trudem w stronę Akademii. Natychmiast zawołała Czkawkę i razem za nim pobiegli . Szybko go dogonili i to w samą porę , bo akurat opadł z sił .Ostatkiem sił zawołał głosno,,Gromon,,! i zagwizdał najgłosniej jak potrafił. w tym momencie smok w Akademii zbudził się , chciał wylecieć , ale nie było wyjscia . Zaczął się miotać na wszystkie strony , latać i walić głową i ogonem w kraty bramy tak że zaczynały się wyginać ,zaczął głosno ryczeć , tak że już wkrótce spora częsć wioski zbiegła się wokół Akademii obserwując stwora niszczącego budynek. Ktos zawołał : '-Co to za bestia?!' Pyskacz powiedział : '-Ciekawe skąd on ma tyle siły.' W tej chwili Czkawka z Astrid położyli spiącego chłopaka na łóżku. Czkawka powiedział: '-Niech odpoczywa . ' I oboje wyszli udając się w stronę Akademii zobaczyć widowisko. Ogromny smok latał próbując za wszelką cenę wydostać się z Akademii . Cały czas walił ogonem o bramę.Sledzik z Valką spostrzegli , że skrzydła jego są podziórawione i mają ze 20 metrów rozpientosci.Smok szalał tak do wieczora , a wydawało się , że wogóle nie brakuje mu sił i że może to robić bez końca . Nikt nie mógł go uspokoić nawet Czkawka i Valka nie dali rady. W końcu Stoick zdenerwowany krzyknął na Czkawke: '-Zrób że cos z tym smokiem wkońcu bo rozwali Akademie !' '-Tata ale on się nikogo nie słucha !' '-A może posłucha tego chłopaka?!' '-Ale on spi !' '-No to obódź go na Odyna !' Przyszła reszta jeźdźców . Mieczyk zafascynowany niezwykłym smokiem ciągle o nim opowiadał: '-A jakie on ma wielkie podziórawione skrzydła.' '-Mieczyk daj że już spokój ! Chodźcie idziemy go obódzić . - Powiedział Czkawka .' Weszli wszyscy w szóstkę do pokoju , gdzie leżał chłopak , stanęli obok łóżka . Chłopak mocno spał. Czkawce jednak udało się go obódzić . Chłopak jeszcze zaspany zapytał: '-Co jest ? Dlaczego wszyscy tu na demną tak stoicie?' '-Twój smok demoluje naszą Akatemie i nie słucha nikogo ! To jest.' Chłopak usmiechnoł się lekko i powiedział: '-Wiem tak go szkoliłem .' '-No to teraz go uspokuj -powiedziala Astrid .' '-Dobra zaprowadźcie mnie tam . ' Czkawka podał mu swoje kule i ruszyli w stronę Akademii . Chłopak powoli wspinał się o kulach . Po chwili byli już na miejscu . Brama ledwo się trzymała a smok dalej z całej siły walił w nią głową . Chłopak powiedział : '-Dobra , a terz otwórzcie bramę . ' Czkawka bardzo tym zdziwiony odpowiedział : '-Co ty oszalałes ?! Chcesz żeby nas wszystkich pozabijał ?!' '- Zaraz wyłamie kraty i to zrobi , chyba , że otworzysz tę bramę !' Czkawka postanowił zaufać chłopakowi i nakazał otworzyć bramę. Smok natychmiast wyleciał rycząc przy tym okropnie . Chlopak zbliżył się do niego i zaczoł przemawiać spokojnym niskim głosem: '-Ej , już dobrze przyjacielu uspokuj się ze mną wszystko wporządku jestem tu przy tobie.' Smok jednak był zbyt zdenerwowany . Uniósł się w powietrze i miotał się na wszystkie strony . Chłopak zdenerwował się podniósł z ziemi kamyka i cisną nim w smoka krzycząc : '-Chej!Uspokój się stary gadzie ! Mówiłem , że ze mną już wszystko wporządku .' Smok nagle uspokoił się i wylondował na ziemii . Chłopak poklepał go po głowie , wsiadł na niego i powiedzial: '-Dziękuje ci.....yyyy...zaraz jak ty miałes na imię?' '-Czkawka.' '-No własnie . Dzięki Czkawka i wam też za uratowanie życia mi i mojemu smokowi .' Poczym dał znak smokowi , żeby leciał. Ten poslusznie wykonał polecenie swego pana i wzbił się w powietrze . Pochwili był już nad lasem . Czkawka zwrócił się do swojego ojca : '-Tata myslisz że odleciał ?' '-Co ? Z taką nogą ? Nie napewno ukrył się gdzies w lesie i jutro tu wróci prosząc o pomoc .' 'Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów . Szpadka cały czas opowiadała o tajemniczym jeźdźcu , a Mieczyk o jego smoku.' 'Dobra to był pierwszy rozdział mojego bloga. Liczę , że się wam podobał . Piszcie to w komentarzach . Musiałem go od połowy 2 razy przepisywać bo internet się psół hehe sory za ,, byki ,, . Następne rozdziały powinny być fajniejsze . Rozdział 2 zacznę pisać najpóźniej jutro . Pozdrawiam was serdecznie !!!' 'Rozdział drugi -,,Nowa znajomość' Czkawka budził się wczesnie rano i pomyslał , żeby polatać sobie z przyjaciółmi . Nie jedząc sniadania zabrał ze sobą Szczerbatka i polecieli po Astrid .Wylądowali pod jej domem : '-Astrid !' Dziewczyna podeszła do okna : '-Czkawka ? Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?' '-Pomyslałem , że może zbierzemy resztę i przelecimy się razem .' '-No dobra , niech będzie .' Wyszła z domu iwskoczyła na Wichurę. Razem polecieli po Sledzika . Zatrzymali się obok jego domu i zaczeli go nawolywać . Chłopak nie odpowiadał , wkońcu Astid krzyknęła: '-Sledzik wychodź ! Wiem , że nie spisz !' Chłopak wyszedł i rozespanym głosem zapytał : '-Co wy tutaj robicie ?' '-Lecisz z nami ?' '-Dokąd ?' '-No tak się przelecieć .' '-No nie wiem . Jeszcze nie jedlismy ze Sztukamięs sniadania .' '-Oj weź przestań jak raz nie zjesz sniadania to nic ci nie będzie.' '-No dobrze .' I razem polecieli po bliźniaki . Zapukali , ale nikt nie otworzył , więc weszli do srodka. Zobaczyli jak Mieczyk siedzi na Szpadce : '-Zejdź ze mnie idioto !' '-Nie zejdę ! Ty wczoraj wylałas mi na głowę wiadro wody na pobódkę.Szpadka zrzuciła go z siebie :' '-Jak nie po dobroci to siłą hehe.' Mieczyk podniósł się z ziemii i uderzył siostrę w głowe . Ona kopneła go w krocze aż się przewrócił : '-Masz ! I umyj sobie w końcu te dredy , bo smierdzą !' Mieczyk trzymając się za krocze , leżąc na ziemii powiedział ochrypłym szeptem : '-Moje dredy nie smierdzą !' Czkawka znudzony tym widowiskiem zapytał się ich czy lecą z nimi , bez trudu się zgodzili . Razem polecieli po Sączysmarka . Zaczeli krzyczeć pod jego oknem , ale nikt nie odpowiadał , więc Mieczyk wziął kamienia i żucił go do pokoju Sączysmarka . Musiał trafić go w głowę bo chłopak zaczął cos przeklinać i odrzucił go spowrotem na pole . Podeszedł do okna : '-Co za baran żuca kamieniami ! Całe szczęscie , że spię w hełmie !' '-Lecisz z nami ?' '-Nigdzie nie lecę ! Nie ma mowy !' Ale najwyraźniej Hakokieł był innego zdania bo wziął pana za koszule i wyrzucił przez okno , poczym sam wygramolił się z chaty i usadził go sobie niezgrabnie paszczą na grzbiecie , poczym wyszczeżył kły jakby chciał się usmiechnąć . Wszyscy przyjaciele wzbili się w powietrze i gdy przelatywali obok kuźni Pyskacza ten zawołał : '-Chej ! Dokąd to się wybieracie ? ' '-Lecimy sobie polatać . - odpowiedział Czkawka .' '-Jak spodkacie Johana to powiedzcie mu , żeby zawinął do Berk , dobra ?' '-Dobrze Pyskacz .' I poszybowali przed siebie . Wylecieli na pełne może , scigali się i oddalili się o wiele kilometrów od Berk . Los chciał , że sbodkali łódź Johana Kupczyka . Wylądowali na niej : '-Witaj Johanie ! - powiedział Czkawka ' '-O czesć Czkawka! Dawno was nie widziałem , jak wy wyrosliscie ! Chcecie cos kupić ? Co was sprowadza na pełne morze ?' '- Nieee , tylko tak sobie wyszlismy polatać .' '-Aaaa . Ej mam pytanie .' '-O co chodzi ?' '-Nie spodkaliscie chłopaka odzianego głównie na czarno , latającego na olbrzymim smoku , mającego niedurzy tatuaż na czole ?' '- Tak , chyba wiemy o kogo ci chodzi . Wczoraj uratowalismy mu życie . Chyba wciąż jest na Berk .' '-Zapłacił mi jakimis dziwnymi monetami , a w dodatku gdy spojżał na broń jaką handluję powiedział , że tak zardzeiałego złomu nie widział ! Rozumiecie to ?! ' '-Noi chyba miał rację - Powiedziała Astrid spoglądając na broń , jaką przewoził Johan .' '-Co ?! Moja broń jest najlepszej jakosci ?! Widać , że tak jak on się nie znasz !' '-Bez obrazy Johan , ale morska woda nie działa dobrze na stal . - kontynuowała Astrid.' '-Nie ma sensu dalej ciągąć tej dyskusji moja panno ! ' Czkawka widząc , że ta dyskusja zmierza do kłutni powiedział : '-No my już musimy lecieć . Trzymaj się Johanie !' '-Czesć wam ! ' '-A Johann , byłbym zapomniał , Pyskacz prosił cię abys w najbliższym czasie pszyłyną do Berk . Chyba ma do ciebie jakąs sprawę . ' '-Dobra . Powinienem wpasć tam za kilka dni . ' Jeźdźcy zaczeli wracać w stronę Berk . Tuż przed wyspą zobaczyli dużego smoka siedzącego na jednym z klifów , na smoku siedział jeździec . Natychmiast domysleli się , że to tajemniczy chłopak , którego wczoraj poznali : '-Chej to ten gosć , któremu wczoraj uratowalismy życie ! - powiedział Sączysmark ' '-Lećmy do niego ! Chcę z nim pogadać .' Jeźdźcy ruszyli w jego stronę , chłopak widząc to zaczął uciekać . Gonili go , ale on dał nura w las między drzewami . Czkawka powiedział : '-Niezły jest . Takim dużym smokiem lecieć między drzewami .' '-Pfff ja też tak potrafię , co w tym trudnego ?-powiedział Sączysmark i ruszył szybko w las , uderzył o pierwsze w kolejnosci drzewo , spadł z Hakokła głową w dół i stracił przytomnosć . Przyjaciele zabrali go do Gothi . Posadzili go u niej na łóżku , kobieta położyła mu zimny kompres na głowie i napisała , że nic mu nie będzie . Astrid umiała czytać pismo Gothi jako jedyna z szóstki przyjaciół . Tłumaczyła więc co kobieta pisała :' '-Pisze , że ten koles był u niej dzisiaj po zioła i , że potem poleciał do lasu .' Sledzik podszedł do dziewczyny : '-Pisze cos jeszcze ?' '-Nie wiem słabo znam SMSowy !' Jeźdźcy dopiero wieczorem wrócili do domów . Dwa dni później Astrid trenowała z Wichurką za domem . Nagle zobaczyła , jak z lasu wyłania się jakas postać . Rozpoznała , że to jest cały czas ten chłopak . Postanowiła go sledzić . Uważała , że to nie wporządku jak oni ratują mu życie , a on ucieka bez słowa . Szła zanim , przez cały las . W końcu doszli do miejsca , gdzie się zatrzymał . Miał tam swój szałas , zaczął rombać drewno , a jego wielki smok łowił sobie ryby nad jeziorem . Obserwowała go przez dłuższą chwilę i zastanawiała się , czy wyjsć z krycia i z nim porozmawiać , nagle on powiedział : '-Możesz już wyjsć z tych krzaków ?' Ona nic nie odpowiedziała , nawet nie drgneła .Chłopak powiedział : '-Tak do ciebie mówię , z twoimi włosami mógłbym cię dostrzec z kilometra . Dlaczego mnie sledziłas ?' Astrid zła wyszła z ukrycia : '-Masz cos do moich włosów ?! ' '-Nie nie, mówię tylko że się bardzo wyróżniają . Są całkiem nie brzytkie ...jakby się dokładnie temu przyjżeć to są całkiem ładne - dodał niesmiało.' '-Szłam za tobą , żeby się czegos o tobie dowiedzieć . Chcę pogadać . ' '-O czym chcesz gadać . Podziękowałem wam za pomoc .' '-Nie oto chodzi . Chce się o tobie czegos dowiedzieć . ' '-Nic ci nie powiem nie ufam ci , ale dobrze , że przyszłas . Słyszałam , że mnie opatrywałas . Mam problem , rana się otworzyła i znów krwawi .' '-No wiesz , ty mi nic o sobie nie opowiesz to ja ci nie pomogę .' Miała już odejsć , kiedy on chycił ją mocno za ręke : '-Proszę pomórz mi ! Sam nie dam rady .' Astrid miała dobre serce i zgodziła się . Chłopak usiadł na ziemii , a ona obok niego . Odwinął bandarze , noga faktycznie nie wyglądała dobrze : '-Dobra , muszę mieć cos , żeby oczyscić ranę .' On sięgnął do torby leżącej obok niego i wyjął z niej budelkę alkocholu : '-To się nada ?' '-Tak , to wystarczy .' Chłopak podał jej butelkę do ręki , ale zaraz ją z niej wyrwał , otworzył i pociągnął kilka sporych łyków , i oddał jej flaszkę : '-Łyknij sobie .' Astrid wzięła butelkę i napiła się . Poczóła jak by gardło stanęło jej w płomieniach , natychmiast wyplóła płyn , zaczęła kaszleć i wsparła się na rękach . Chłopak zabrał jej butelkę z ręki i poklepał Astrid po plecach , żeby pomóc jej odkaszleć : '-Nie przejmuj się , kiedy pierwszy raz tego się napiłem zachowywałem się podobnie . -powiedział z usmiechem na ' twarzy . Astrid kasłając i łzawiąc powiedziała : '-Bardzo smieszne ...' Chłopak napił się alkocholu . Astrid wyrwała mu butelkę i nasączyła alkocholem bandarz : '-Co to jest ?' '-Sami to robilismy w szkole .' '-W szkole?!' '-To nie była zwykła szkoła . ' '-A jaka ?' '-Jak ci na imię ? - powiedział chcąc zmienić temat' '- Chej , ja zadałam to pytanie pierwsza .' '-Panie pszodem .-powiedział chwytając butelkę i pijąc trunek dalej .' '-No dobra . Więc mam na imię Astrid i mieszkam tu na Berk od urodzenia . Moi kumple to Czkawka , to ten chłopak u którego byłes w domu , Sledzik ,to ten gruby , no i bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka i Sączysmark . A ty ?' '-Ja nie znam swojego prawdziwego imienia . Rodzice umarli jak miałem niecały rok , przygarnoł mnie wujek , gdy miałem osiem lat zabito go . On nigdy nie nazwał mnie po imieniu . Nazywali mnie potem zaklinaczem , albo Gertrisem co znaczy w pewnym języku nieufny . Wolę tą drugą wersję . ' '-To wszystko ?' '- No co mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć ? Mam 20 lat to wszystko .' '-A dlaczego nazwali cię zaklinaczem ?' '-Bo mam ręke do zwierząt , nie tylko do smoków . - przechylił butelkę i potrząsnął ją patrząc , czy nic nie zostało .' '-A własnie . Co to za gatunek ? ' I pokazała palcem na smoka Gertrisa , który obrzerał się rybami nad jeziorem . '-Nazywa się Gromon , mamy sobie nawzajem pomagać , chronić się on ma mnie słuchać i razić piorunem każdego kto mi zagraża . Ale nikogo nie skrzywdzi bez mojej zgody , więc nie mósisz się go obawiać . Jest mieszańcem .' '- Co to znaczy mieszańcem ?' '-No co ja poradzę , że jego ojcu , który był Wandersmokiem spodobała się Nocna Furia . ' '-Co ?! Nocna Furia jest tylko jedna i ma ją Czkawka !' '-Mój opiekun opowiadał jak to z nim było . Nocnych Furii zawsze było niewiele . Pewnego dnia znaleźli dwie i ich jajo . Samiec nie żył , jajo przewieźli na wyspę niedaleko stąd , pełną smoków , a samice zabrano . Potem przyszedł jego ojciec , zrobił co miał zrobić i odleciał . Każdemu z nas kiedy ukończył 15 lat dawano mieszańca , uważano , że są posłuszniejsze , lojalniejsze i groźniejsze bo zawierają geny dwóch gatunków . Mi trafił się akurat ten wielkolud . Kiedy się wyklół był taki brzydki , że ludziom gemby wykrzywiało haha !' Smok to usłyszał i oplół swojego pana rybą , którą własnie przeżuwał . Chłopak nic sobie z tego jednak nie robił : '-Oj daj spokój stary przecierz żartuje ! - powiedział z usmiechem .' '-Masz igłe i nić ? Muszę zszyć tą rane .' Gertris sięgną do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej igłe i trochę nici , podał je Astrid , a ona zaczeła szyć ranę . Chłopak w międzyczasie sięgną do torby i wyją z niej kolejną butelkę z alkocholem , otworzył , chciał się napić , ale Astrid wyrwała mu ją z ręki : '-Chej , co robisz ! ' '-Muszę jeszcze raz oczyscić ranę .' '-Napij się ten jest lepszy i łagodniejszy .' Astrid napiła się . Okazało się że było zupełnie na odwrót ta wódka była jeszcze gorsza od popszedniej . Takiej strasznej goryczy jeszcze nie czuła . Zaczęła stasznie kaszleć , i wypluwać alkochol z ust . Gertris podał jej butelkę z wodą i rozesmiał się . Astri popiła wódkę i uderzyła go w ranną nogę . Zabolało go to bardzo . Astrid mogąc już złapać oddech powiedziała : '- Masz za to ! Ze mnie nie ma co sobie żartować ! ' '-Własnie widzę . -Powiedział Gertris .' I rozesmiali się oboje . Gromonowi jednak nie było do smiechu . Widząc jak Astrid udeżyła jego pana natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do dziewczyny , zawarczał groźnie i trącił ją głową , że aż się przewróciła . Gertris wtedy krzykną na smoka : '-Gromon uspokuj się ! Astrid nic mi nie zrobiła , tylko żartowała .' Smok lekko się zawstydził , przestał warczeć , jego twarz przybrała bardzo przyjazny wyraz , polizał swoim wielkim, mokrym językiem dziewczyne , wydał z siebie łagodne chrząknięcie , jakby chciał ją przeprosić . Astrid podniosła się z ziemii i pogłaskała smoka , Gertris przemówił : '-Dobra stary , wracaj na swoje miejsce , już wszystko w pożądku . ' I pogłaskał go po pysku . Smok wrócił na swoje dawne miejsce : '-Przepraszam cię za niego . Tak był tresowany , miał mnie chronić . ' '-Wporządku , nic się nie stało . Z czego ta wódka jest zrobiona ?' '-Nie chcesz wiedzieć .' I znów się razem rozesmiali . Dokończyła zszywać ranę . Wtedy zza chaszczy wyłonił się ogromny wilk , z podrapanego pyska wyłaniały sięwielkie , białe jak snieg kły , z których kapała piana , warczał groźnie,był miał szare futro . Stał dokładnie za Astrid : '- Uważaj ! -powiedział szeptem Gertris .' '-Co jest ?' '-Wilk za tobą .' Gromon chciał zareogować , ale Gertris dał mu znak , żeby nic nie robił .Astrid powoli zaczeła wyjmować topór zza pleców , nagle Gertris przyczołgał się do niej szybko : '-Nie , nie..... schowaj topór .' '-Astrid go posłóchała i odłożyła topór i zaczeła obserwować co się będzie działo . Zobaczyła jak Gertris powoli zbliża się do wilka co mruczy spokojnie i powoli pod nosem , wilk paczył się na niego ale odziwo nie atakował . Gertris powoli wyciągnął ręke i położył ją na pysku wilka cały czas cos mamrocząc pod nosem :' '-Już dobrze przyjacielu , nie mósiż się nas bać nic ci nie zrobimy .' Wilk zamkną pysk i przeztał warczeć , wtedy chłopak pogłaskał go i zwierze stało się zupełnie przyjacielskie . Astrid ze zdumieniem zapytała : '-Jak ty to zrobiłes ?' '-No widzisz ... mam do tego wrodzony talent , własnie dlatego nazywają mnie zaklinaczem .' Wrócił na swoje stare miejsce , wilk położył mu się na nogach spokojnie : '-No . Już się go nie musisz bać , możesz go pogłaskać .' Astrid zbliżyła się i wyciągnęła ręke i niepewnie w obawie przed ugryzieniem powoli zbliżała ją do wilka i wkońcu go doktneła . Nie był z tego powodu zły , przekręcił się na plecy jakby chciał się bawić , Astrid z Gertrisem zaczeli go razem głaskać . Posiedzieli jeszcze razem chwilę , porozmawiali , o dniu , w którym znaleźli Gertrisa na skraju lasu , on wzą flaszkę z rąk Astrid , bo dziewczyna musiała już wracać , gdyż robiło się ciemno : '-Trzymaj się Gertris .' '-Czesć Astrid .Aaa... mów mi Tris .' Chłopak nalał wilkowi trochę wódki do pyska . Astrid odchodząc obejżała się z siebie i usłyszała jak Tris mówi sam do siebie głaskając wilka , który siedział mu na nogach : '- Zwariowałem .... piję wódkę z wilkiem .... .' I znów nalał zwierzęciu płynu do pyska . Było już późno ,więc dziewczyna wróciła do domu i położyła się spać . Następnego dnia wszyscy przyjaciele spodkali się w akademii . Astrid wchodząc powiedziała : '-Cześć !' '-Cześć Astrid . -odpowiedzieli wszyscy .' '-Słuchajcie , byłam wczoraj u tego chłopaka . Nie ma imienia , ale kazał do siebie mówić Gertris . Jego smok jest mieszańcem . Nazywa się Gromon , jego ojcem był Wandersmok , a matką Nocna Furia . ' Czkawka był zdumiony , kiedy usłyszał , że matką Gromona była Nocna Furia : '-Jak to Nocna Furia ?!' '-Mówił , że pewnego dnia znaleźono rodzinę Nocnych Furii . Samca , samicę i jajo . Samiec nie żył ,samice zabrali ,a jajo przewieźli na wyspę pełnom smoków , gdzieś w pobliżu Berk ...' '-Czekaj , czekaj ... powtóż to ! - powiedział zdziwiony Czkawka .' '-No jajo przewieźli na wyspę pełnom smoków w pobliżu Berk '.'-powtóżyła Astrid ' '-Smocza Wyspa ! Tam to zabrali , Szczerbatek tam mieszkał zanim go oswoiłem ! To jajo to musiał być on ! ' '-Czyli że ....' - powiedziała Astrid , ale nie dokończyła , bo Czkawka jej przerwał . '-Czyli , że Szczerbatek ma brata ! - wykrzykną ucieszony Czkawka .'-'Szczerbatek słyszałeś ?!' Szczerbatek skakał z radości . Czkawka zaproponował : '-Ej może wybierzemy się wszyscy razem do tego Gertrisa i pogadamy z nim ?' '-Dobra .-odpowiedzieli wszyscy ' '-Astrid zaprowadzisz nas ?' '-Pewnie , Choćmy !' Wszyscy już się nie mogli doczekać spodkania z Gertisem i jego smokiem .Astrid zaprowadziła ich do miejsca , gdzie przebywał chłopak . Szył roztarganą koszulę . Zobaczywszy ich trochę się speszył bo był bez górnej części ubrania. Szpadka podziwiała umięśnione ciało chłopaka . Gertris był zdziwiony odwiedzinami : '-Astrid mósiałaś ich tu wszystkich przyprowadzać ?' Czkawka powiedział : '-Witaj Gertris .' '-O i jeszcze powiedziałaś im jak mnie przezywają . Super ! ' '-Nic nie mówiłeś żeby ich tu nie przyprowadzać , więc pomyślałam , że mogę . ' Czkawka kontynuował : '-Wiesz , że twój smok jest bratem Szczerbatka.' '-'No niewiedziałem '. - powiedział nie odrywając oczów od szycia . ''' '''Sledzik wtrącił się do rozmowy : '-Chcielibysmy opisać twojego smoka w naszej księdze .' '-Nie ma mowy . - nadal nie odrywał oczów od szycia.' Głos zabrał Czkawka : '-No weź się się zgódź . Uratowalismy ci życie .' '-Eh ... no dobra niech już będzie .' Sledzik zajął się opisywaniem smoka , a tym czasem reszta zasiadła przy ognisku : '-No więc mówiliscie , że ten twój smok jest bratem Gromona .' '-No tak , bo on pochodzi własnie ze smoczej wyspy , a to jedyna Nocna Furia na swiecie .' Gertris odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swojego smoka : '-Te Gromon słuszałes ? Masz brata .' Smok poderwał się i żucił na Szczerbatka , nie dla tego , że chciał mu zrobić krzywdę , lecz z radosci i razem zaczeli tarzać się po ziemii. Gertris zaproponował Czkawce wyciągając butelkę wódki : '-Czkawka napij się .' '-No dobra , ale tylko małego .' Chwycił flaszkę , Astrid wiedziała , że to ten sam alkochol , którym Gertris poczęstował ją wczoraj , ale chciała zobaczyć reakcje Czkawki , który oczywiscie natychmiast zaczą kaszleć . Gertris zaproponował : '-Ej może jutro wybralibysmy sie przelecieć . Oprowadzilibyscie mnie i takie tam .' '-Dobra . -odpowiedział Czkawka .' Jeźdźcy wrócili do domów . Obódzili sie rano dosyć wczesnie . Natychmiast ruszyli po Gertrisa , przyszli do jego obozu . Zobaczyli , że chłopak jeszcze spi , a na nogach leży mu wilk . Jeźdźcy wystraszyli sie z wyjątkiem Astrid : '-Chej nie bójcie sie go , on jest oswojony .' '-W takim razie obódź go sama , bo ja sie do niego na pewno nie zbliże ! - powiedział Sączysmark ' Astrid zbliżyła sie powoli do Gertrisa . Wyciągnęła ręke , nagle chłopak zerwał sie z nożem w ręku , ale zobaczył , że to Astrid chce go obódzić i wstrzymał sie od zadania ciosu : '-O wybacz to tak z przyzwyczajenia .' '-Z przyzwyczajenia ?! O mal co mnie nie zabiłes ?!' '-Tego uczyli nas wszkole . Mielismy z tego egzamin .' '-Na czym on miał niby polegać ? - spytała zdenerwowana Astrid ' '-To bardzo proste , tego kto sie nie obódził zarzynano we snie . Nie martw sie wiekszosć zdała test .-dodał z usmiechem na ustach .-Dobra obudze Gromcia i lecimy . Podszedł do smoka , obódził go , wsiadł na niego i powiedział :' '-Dobra lecimy ! Pazur pilnuj domu ! ' Wzbili sie w powietrze i Astrid zapytała go : '-Nazwałes go Pazur ?' '-No tak , każdy mósi mieć imie , a on miał duże pazury więc dałem mu na imię ,, Pazur '' .' '''I polecieli przed siebie .Wkońcu przelatywali nad wyspą Łupieżców i Czkawka zawołał do Gertrisa :' '-A to jest wyspa Łupieżców !' Chłopak ożywiony powiedział : '-Tych Łupieżców ?! Chcęsięim przyjżeć !' 'Dodaję , że w moim opowiadaniu sojusz Berk z Łupieżcami nie istnieje .' '- Co ! Oszalałes ! Oni są na nas nieźle wkurzenii . Nie ma mowy ! ' '-Co Czkawka strach cie obleciał ?! - powiedział Gertris - Kto jest mięczakiem może nie lecieć ! No to jak , kto leci ze mną ?! ' '-Ja -odpowiedziała Astrid , która nie lubiała , jak ją się uważa za mięczaka , zaraz po niej zgodzili się Sączysmark i bliźniaki , potem Czkawka , a na końcu Sledzik .' '-No to mamy komplet ! Lecimy ! - powiedział Gertris .' Wylądowali na wyspie Łupieżców : '-Dobra smoki zostawmy tutaj . - powiedział Gertris .' I ruszyli . Na pagórku z którego był swietny widok na wioske Łupierzców sie zatrzymali . Nagle w mig otoczył ich patrol Łupierzców i schwytano ich , Astrid groźnym szeptem powiedziała do Gertrisa : '-No brawo geniuszu ! Ładnie nas wpakowałes !' '-Spokojnie .-odpowiedział opanowanym głosem Gertris' Dowódca Łupierzców powiedział szyderczo : '-Proszę , proszę ! Kogo ja widzę . Czkawka i jego przyjaciele . Dobrze sie składa , bo Albrecht wspominał , że ma dzis ochotę komus zrobić krzywde .' Gertris powiedział spokojnie i powoli : '-Hej kolego wypósć nas ! Nie chcemy zrobić tu nic złego , tylko sie rozejżeć . To wszystko . ' '-No i co z tego ?! Teraz jest już zapóźno ! Żywi stąd nie wyjdziecie ! Hahahaha ! ' '-Więc to wy jestescie tymi Łupierzcami ? - zapytał wyniosli Gertris' '-Tak a bo co ?! - odpowiedział krzykiem ich dowódca ' '-No cóż . Myslałem , że ociekacie w bogactwa , a tu prosze zupełnie na odwrót . Wasza wioska smierdzi na kilometr , czy wy nie znacie czegos takiego jak kibel ? - mówił spokojnym głosem Gertris. ' Bliźniaki zaczeły chihotać . Dowódca Łupieżców wrzasnął : '-Cisza!!!Jak smiesz ?! podszedł i uderzył Gertrisa w twarz , chłopak odpowiedział :' '-Co , na wiecej cie nie stać grubasie ? - mówił spokojnie . ' '-Słuchaj obiecuje ci , że umrzesz powol i w meczarniach , ale teraz to któres z twoich przyjaciół zapłaci za twoją głupotę !- krzyknął dowódca , zbliżył się do Astrid i chwycił ją mocno za brodę- może ta slicznotka ?! Hę ?!' '-Tknij ją to ci utnę jaja i zrobie z nich kolczyki . - powiedział spokojnie i energicznie Gertris .' Jeden z Łupierzców odezwal się : '-Chej szefie może on ma racje zabijmy kogos innego a ją zostawmy , jeszce może sie do czegos przydać , wie szef ! - i zarechotał .' '-Co ?! Milczeć żołnieżu !No dobra teraz twoja koleżanka pożałuje twojej głupoty ! Hahaha!' Gertris powiedział głosnym szybkim szeptem : '-Nie mów , że nie ostrzegałem cię .' I kopną Łupieżcę , który go trzymał w scięgno , co w połączeniu ze stalowymi podeszwami spowodowało upadek z wrzaskiem napastnika . Gertris natychmiast wyją dwa sztylety , które trzymał schowane głęboko w koszuli i dobił leżącego , poczym chwycił za łuk i z zadziwiającom precyzją i szybkoscią zaczą szyć z niego do wrogów . Wkońcu przy życiu pozostało tylko trzech razem z ic dowódcą : '-Na co czekacie głupcy ! Zabić go !!!' I trzej napastnicy żucili się na Gertrisa , jednak on jednemu wbił jeden sztylet w serce , zrobił blok , przed ciosem drugiego napastnika i przecioł mu drugim nożem szyję . Trzeciemu wbił pierwszy ze sztyletów w tchawicę. Dowódca żucił sie na niego z okrzykiem : '-Jak chcerz , żeby cos było zrobione dobrze to zrób to sam ! ' Zadał cios , lecz Gertris natychmiast go unikną . Jednym sprawnym rucem wytrącił topór z ręki napastnikowi , przewrócił go na ziemie i ogłuszył paroma ciosami rękojesciom , poczym zrobił cos , co jeźdźców wprawiło w rozbawienie , a potem w obrzydzenie . Gertris zdarł z Łupierzcy spodnie , uciął mu nożem genitalia , z kieszeni wyciągnął dwa miedziane druciki i nawlekł je na nie . Obolałego do granic możliwosci łupieżce kopneła z całej siły wsciekła Astrid w kroczę : '-To za ,,slicznotkę '' oplechu !-poczym zwróciła sie do Gertrisa mówiąc - dzięki ale poradziła bym sobie bez ciebie .' '-Taa , ciekawe jak bys to zrobiła bez głowy .-odpowiedział ' '''Astrid uderzyła go pięscią w ramię mówiąc :' '-To za to , że nas w to wpakowałes ! ' Gertris zdziwiony zapytał : '-Co to miało być ?' Przechodzący Czkawka powiedział : '-Ona już tak ma .' Zanim przeszedł Mieczyk : '-Zwykle daje jeszcze całusa .' Nagle Sączysmark krzykną : '-Chej , nie chcę wam psóć zabawy , ale cała wioska Łupieżców biegnie w naszą stronę , i nie są zadowoleni ich miny przypominają minę mojego ojca kiedy się urodziłem ! ' Czkawka zawołał : '-Dobra ludzie zmywamy się !' I ruszył na przód .Za nim reszta . Tylko Gertris został przy wijącym się po ziemii Łupieżcy , pochylił się nad nim i powiedział : '-Biżuterię ci zostawiam przyjacielu , na pamiątkę .' Położył mu ,,biżuterie'' na brzuchu , poklepał po ramieniu , ''wytarł ręce i sztylety w jego ubranie i ruszył niesamowitym ''pędem za innymi . Zbliżali sie do swoich smoków , a Łupieżcy byli coraz bliżej . Czkawka zawołał :'' '-Nie zdążymy wystartować !' Gertris krzyknął: '-Gromon , przydała by nam sie twoja pomoc !' Wielki smok rąbnął błyskawicą , która rozdzieliła sie na kilkanascie czesci , a każda z nich trafiła w jednego Łupieżce . Kilkunastu padło trupem , reszta sie zatrzymała , zaczeła strzelać z kusz do Gromona , jednak jego skóra była zbyt gruba . Jeźdźcy wskoczyli na swoje smoki i udało im sie odlecieć . Czkawka zdziwiony zapytał Gertrisa : '-Jak ty to zrobiłes ?' '-Niby co ?' '-Człowieku przed chwilą zabiłes czternastu ludzi z zimną krwią i bez najmniejszego problemu , a twój smok drugie tyle !' '-Aaa o to ci chodzi .' Astrid włączyła sie do rozmowy : '-Jestes wikingiem ?' '-Nie .-odpowiedział ze spokojem Gertris.' '-To kim w takim razie ?' '-Nikim .' Przyjaciele zauważyli , że nic już z niego nie wyciągną , wiec dali sobie spokój . Razem oblecieli jeszcze kilka wysp i wrócili na Berk . Wieczorem do Gertrisa przyszła Astrid ,chłopak cos rysował , a Pazur siedział mu na kolanach : '-Czesć ! ' '-O czesć Astrid . ' '-Co tam rysujesz ?' '-Mapę .' '-Czego ?' '-Okolicy . Kiedys połącze ze sobą wszystkie moje mapy to będę miał mapę całego swiata.' '-Dużo podróżujesz ?' '-Sporo .' '-Zawsze byłes tak mało rozmowny ? ' Astrid zaczeła przeglądać jego rysunki i broń .On nic nie odpowiedział : '-Ładnie rysujesz . Nie miałam pojęcia , że swiat jest taki duży .' '-To jeszcze nie wszystko . Za pare dni ruszam dalej .' '-Acha . Masz tu fajne zabawki . Dlaczego na każdej są nacięcia ?' '-Każde nacięcie to jeden człowiek . Rozumiesz prawda ?' '-No tak . Gdzie się tak nauczyłes walczyc ?' '-W szkole .' '-Powiesz mi wreszcie co to za szkoła ?' '-Nie .' '-Dlaczego ?' '-Bo nie ma takiej potrzeby .-rzucił sucho .' '-Ty naprawde jestes ,, gertris. Przyniosłam ci trochę jedzenia . '' '''-Nie trzeba było mam swoje . '-No ja nie wiem czy te dwie zaplesniałe kromki można jeszcze nazwać jedzeniem . ' I wskazała palcem na dwie zaplesniałe kromki . '-Nie jestem wybredny .' '-Na to liczyłam . Z domu udało mi się zwinąć tylko bohenek chleba i trochę sera .' I położyła obok niego żywnosć . '-Dzięki , nie musiałas .' '-He, to ja dziękuje. Gdyby nie ty to byłoby już po nas .' '-Nie ma za co . Wkońcu to była moja wina . ' Astrid usmiechnęła się i wyjęła kosę , którą otaczała czarna poswiata i nim zdążyła się zapytać co to jest to Gertris gwałtownie zareagował : '-Astrid zostaw to ! Nie dotykaj ! Odłóż to natychmiast ! ' '-Dobra , dobra . Co to jest ?' Gertris podeszedł , wyrwał jej z rąk tajemniczą broń i schował ją w szałasie : '-Nie musisz wiedzieć i nie dotykaj tego więcej .' '-Dobrze przepraszam !' '-Wporządku ... nic się nie stało ... .' '-Gromon podeszedł do Astrid , polizał ją swoim wielkim jęzorem :' '-Chyba chce się z tobą bawić . Albo próbuje czy mu będziesz smakować hehe.' Smok jednak wyraźnie chciał się bawić z Astrid , położył się na plecach pokazując swoje pokryte grubymi łuskami ciało . Dziewczyna jednak zaniepokojona spytała : '-On je ludzi ?!' '-Żartujesz ! Ta bestia zeżre wszystko ! Najbardziej lubi to co inne smoki czyli ryby , ale człowiekiem też nie pogardzi .' Astrid odsunęła się od Gromona gwałtownie . Gertris powiedział : '-Hej , nie musisz się go bać ! Ciebie nie zje . On cię polubił .' '-Acha , miło mi to słyszeć . ' Zbliżyła się ponownie do smoka : '-No już dobrze Gromciu , nie gniewaj się . -powiedziała spokojnym głosem .' Smok jednak nie był nawet obrażony , chwycił Astrid lekko za kaptur , położył sobie na grzbiecie i zaczą wierzgać . Dziewczyna musiała się mocno trzymać , żeby nie spasć . Gertris się temu wszystkiemu przyglądał siedząc przy ognisku i głaskając Pazura : '-He he . Fajnie się dogadujecie .' I przestał głaskać wilka , wyją swoje dwa sztylety i zaczą na nich robić nacięcia , mówiąc przy tym półszeptem : '- Dobra , Praw ty dzisiaj tylko jednego . - zrobił na ,,Prawie '' jedno nacięcie.Astrid zobaczyła , że na każdej z broni jest wiele nacięć , czasami tak licznych , że nie można ich było policzyć , jedynie na tajemniczej kosie nie było ani jednego .Postanowiła to przemilczeć , Gertris dalej mówił i robił nacięcia :' '-Dobra , Lewin ty troche więcej , trzech .' '''Poczym wyją łuk :' '-No ale ty Łesun byłes dzisiaj najlepszy , dziesięciu . ' Astrid zeszła z Gromona : '-Serio ciebie to bawi , że zabijasz ludzi ?' '-Nie , nigdy w życiu , ale robie te nacięcia , żeby pamiętać .' '-Co ?' '-Ilu osobom odebrałem życie . Większosć z nich na to zasłużyła . ' '-A reszta ?' '- A reszta .... eh reszta .... .' '-Własnie !' '-Nie , ale to nie tak jak myslisz .... ja musiałem zabijać , żeby przeżyć ....' '-Co to ma znaczyć ? ' '-Nie chce o tym gadać .' Odłożył Łesuna , wyciągną butelkę wina i zapytał : '-Napijesz się ? To jest jak mleko mamy przysięgam .' '-No skoro tak to dobra . ' Astrid wzięła łyka , a potem oboje zaczeli pić i rozmawiać , smiać się . Zapadł już kompletny zmieżch więc Astrid powiedziała : '-Muszę już isć dobranoc .' '-Czesć Astrid . Wiesz co lubie cię .-i usmiechnął sie lekko .' '-No ja ciebie też , czesć .' '-Poczekaj . Chcesz isć sama przez las po pijaku ?' '-Tak a co ?' '-Pazur cie odprowadzi .' '-He he dbra choć piesku .- i wyciągneła ręke do wilka .' '-No słyszałes - Gertris zwrócił się do Pazura - odprować ją . ' Pazur podszedł do Astrid , dał się pogłaskać , polizał dziewczynę po ręce i poszedł obok niej . Gertris obserwował jak oboje znikają w ciemnosciach , zasmiał się , Gromon do niego podszedł i położył się obok niego : '-No widzisz Gromciu . Troche dziwna , ale ruwna z niej babka .' 'Gromon chrząknoł litosciwie i razem usneli .Tym czasem Astrid i Pazur wyszli już z lasu :' '''-No dzięki Pazurku , a teraz wracaj do swojego pana . '''Pogłaskała go , wilk przyjaźnie zaszczekał i pobiegł spowrotem do lasu przed siebie .Astridwróciła do domu , gdzie czekała na nią zdenerwowana matka : '-Hej , Astrid gdzie byłas ?-zapytała zaniepokojona .' '-Nigdzie . Mamo mam dwadziescia lat i nie musze się tobie spowiadać gdzie byłam . ' '-Czuję od ciebie alkochol , a Wiadro mówił mi , że wchodziłas do lasu . Po co ?' '-Oj po nic , spać mi się chce . Dobranoc .' '''-Dobra pogadamy jutro . 'Astrid poszła na górę do swojego pokoju i odrazu zasnęła . ' 'Nie wiem czy na razie pisać dalej bo cos mało jest komentarzy , poczekam jeszcze może trochę . Ten kto to czyta , niech napisze jakis komentarz , obojętnie jaki . ' '''Rozdział 3 ,,Odwaga czy głupota,, ''? '''Astrid rano wyszła z domu i poleciała do Smoczej Akademii , gdzie czekali nia nią inni jeźdźcy . Sączysmark na jej widok powiedział :' '-O Astrid ! Widziałem jak wczoraj znowu idziesz do Gertrisa ! Zakochałas sie czy jak ?! Hehehe ...' Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała , jedynie podeszła do Sączysmarka i przewróciła go , poczym bolesnie pobiła : '-Ej no już , no już dobra ! Przestane , ale już wystarczy ! Nie bij mnie !' '-Ty idioto ! Byłam u niego , żeby mu podziękować za to , że nas ocalił , bo pewnie Albrecht by nami Szeptozgony nakarmił !' '-Ale to przez niego wogóle tam sie znaleźlismy !' '-No to co ?! Stało się , tak bywa ! Lecz później pomógł nam !' Czkwka wtrącił się do rozmowy : '-Hej ! Uspokójcie sie ! ' Ale oni wręcz przeciwnie znów zaczęli się bić , więc Czkawka musiał interweniować . Udało mu się ich rozdzielić : '-No już ! Spokój ! Wystarczy ! Astrid nieładnie bić Sączysmarka !' '-To on zaczą !' '''-Nie moja wina , że sobie chłopaka znalazłas ! -powiedział złosliwie Sączysmark . '''Astrid na słowo ,,chłopaka,, zrobiła się czerwona ze złosci : '-Wiesz co Sączysmark , mam cię dosyć ! ' I kopnęła go w nogę poczym wsiadła na Wichurę i odleciała zła jak nigdy dotąd . W domu bardzo jej się nudziło , więc postanowiła polatać , ale nie sama lecz z Gertrisem . Poleciała do miejsca , gdzie mieszkał . Zeszła z Wichury i pobiegła dalej sama . Wkońcu dotarła do miejsca , gdzie Gertris obozował , chłopak się kąpał i własnie wyszedł z wody zobaczyli się nawzajem . Astrid wrzasnęła i schowała się za drzewo : '-Hej , oco chodzi ?-zapytał chłopak .' Spojrzał po sobie w dół i powiedział po cichu sam do siebie : '-Aaa więc oto chodzi ....' Astrid zawołała zza drzewa : '-Ubrałes się już ?!' '-No .' Dziewczyna wychyliła się zza drzewa , znów wrzasnęła i znów się schowała : '-He he żartowałem .' '-Własnie widzę ...' Gertris naprawdę się ubrał i podszedł do niej : '-Już . A co ty tutaj własciwie robisz ?' '-Ja przyszłam z tobą polatać . ' '-A gdzie reszta ?' '-Eee nie ma i nie będzie ! -powiedziała gniewnie .' '-Dobra no niech bęzie chodźmy więc .' Astrid zawołała Wichurę , i po chwili razem z Gertrisem byli już w powietrzu . Zobaczyli łódź Johanna , która dobija własnie do Berk : '-Astrid patrz ! To chyba łódź tego Johanna !' '-No widzę i co z tego ?' '-Pamiętasz jak mówiłas mi , że miał problem z moimi monetami ?' '-No , a do mnie się przyczepił jak powiedziałam mu , że jego broń jest przerdzewiała .' '-Ja to samo mu powiedziałem , ale mniejsza z tym . Mam pomysł dzięki któremu ja z nim wyrównam rachunki , a ty się zemscisz .' '-Chcesz go zabić ?!' '-Nie no co ty . Niby o co ? Zgadzasz się ?' '-No dobra ...' '-Posłuchaj ...' Gertris opowiedział Astrid swój plan , i razem polecieli na łódź Johanna . Astrid na niej wylądowała , ale Gertris już nie , bo jego smok był zaduży . Cłopak powiedział : '-Witaj Johannie ! Pamiętasz mnie ?' '-Aaa cos sobie przypominam . To ty mi nie zapłaciłes za żywnosć ! Oddawaj pieniądze złodzieju !' '-Spokojnie Johann . Nie mam pieniędzy , a gdzybym wyswiadczył ci przysłógę ?' '-Jaką przysłógę ?!' '-No na przykład uratował ci życie .' '-No to może byli bysmy kwita .' Gertris machną ręką do Astrid , która odrazu kazała Wichurce przewrócić Johanna i na niego ryczeć : '-Aaaaa !!! Złaź ze mnie potworze !!!' Gertris zeskoczył z Gromona i podszedł powoli do Johanna leżącego na podłodze swojej łodzi , położył ręke na nosie Wichurze : '-No dobra Wichurka zejdź z niego .' Smoczyca posłusznie zeszła z męrzczyzny , oczywiscie nic by mu nie zrobiła , jedynie napędziła mu stracha . Johann podnósł się z pokładu : '-Wy byliscie w zmowie !!! Zapomnijcie , że już cokolwiek u mnie dostaniecie spiskowcy !' '-No ale uratowałem ci życie Johann , więc jestesmy kwita ? Chyba , że chcesz żeby mój smok usiadł na twojej łódeczce ?' '-No dobra ! Niech będzie ! I jeszcze cos , to nie ,,łódeczka ,, tylko okręt !' '-Jak wolisz przyjacielu ! - powiedział z usmiechem Gertris .' '-Nie jestesmy przyjaciółmi szntarzysto ! ' Jednak Gertris się tym nie przeją i wsiadł na Gromona poczym razem z Astrid odlecieli na najbliższy klif . Wylądowali i zaczęli się smiać : '-Ha ha ha widziałas tę jego minę ?! Jak Wichura na nim usiadła ?! Ha ha ha .' '-No nie zł'a ''była ! Tylko już możemy zapomnieć , że cos od niego kupimy ! Ha ha .' '''-Obejdę się jakos ! '-No ale bez tej jego ,,broni najwyrzszej jakosci ,, to już taki kozak nie będziesz ! Hahaha ...' '-Nie dziękuję mam swoją hyhyhyhy ! ' Smiali się tak jeszcze dosyć długo , aż wreszcie zmęczona tym Astrid powiedziała poważnie : '-Tris .' '-O co chodzi .' '-Eee Sączysmark się z nas smieje , że podobno ,,jestesmy razem ,, ! - i znów zaczerwieniła się ze złosci .' '-Że co ? To jest ten co lata na Koszmaże Ponocnicniku ? I ty się tym przejmujesz ? Ja nawet nie wiem co to znaczy ,,być razem ,, . Gdybym miał takie zmartwienia jak ty to bym był szczęsliwym człowiekiem ! Ha ha ha !!! Jestesmy tylko kumplami i to wszystko . ' Gertris w przeciwieństwie do Astrid nie brał na poważnie tego , co o nim mówią inni . Tyle w życiu wyzwisk i obelg na swój temat wysłóchał , że gdyby zaczą się tym przejmować to wpadł by w depresje . Astrid dziwnie na niego wtedy spojżała , wzrokiem takim nieswoim , takim , który na niego w jakis sposób podziałał : '-Dobra ! Dobra... pogadam z nim ! Tylko weź się już tak na mnie nie patrz ! ' '-Tylko nie rób mu krzywdy . Znaczy gdybys go pobił to by nawet nie zaszkodziło , ale ...' Nie dał jej dokończyć : '-Nic mu nie będę robił . Co ty mnie masz za jakiegos zabijakę ?! Zaraz zacznę żałować , że nie dałem temu łupierzcy uciąć ci głowy . Mogłem poczekać aż nas zabiją , a potem zareagować wiesz .' '-No weź przestań , wcale nie mam ciebie za jekiegos ,,zabijakę,, przepraszam . ' '-No ale czy ja się gniewam ?! ' '-Tak , gniwarz się . ' '-Nie !' '-Tak!' '-Nie ! ' '-Tak!' '-To chyba nie ma sensu .... Polatajmy jeszcze , pokażę ci jak lata prawdziwy jeździec . -powiedział wyniosle , lecz z żartem .' '-No chyba snisz ! To ja zaraz TOBIE pokażę jak się powinno latać ! ' '-No to sprawdźmy to ! ' '-Co masz na mysli ?' '-Scigamy się na Smoczą Wyspę dobra ? Chyba , że wymiękasz .' '-Co ?! Hoffersonowie nigdy nie wymiękają ! Zaraz ci pokażę kto tutaj jest górą ! ' '-No dobra . Mów ,,start,, . ' Astrid chwilę poczekała i krzyknęła ,,start ,, , poczym wystartowała jak strzała . Gertris czakał jeszcze na lini startu i przechilił się na głowę swojego smoka , poczym zaczą do niego mówić : '-No co stary . Damy się dzidzi wyszumieć , a potem pokarzemy jej jak się lata co nie ?' '-Astrid pędziła ja mogła i zauważyła , że Gertris za nią nie leci , powiedziała do Wichury :' '-He a to głópek . Nawet nie siedzi nam na ogonie . Ten jego Gromon może i jest twardy , ale wolny jak Gronkiel hehe. ' Gertris zapaliwszy fajkę , odzczekał jeszcze 10 sekund i dał znak Gromonowi , że może już lecieć . Wielki smok uniósł się w powietrze wzbijając przy tym tłumany kurzu , jego podziórawione skrzydła , długie na 20 metrów poruszały liscie na drzewach w pobliżu .Pomkną z taką szybkością , że nawet Czkawka miał by problem z dogonieniem go . Tym czasem Astrid z Wichurą spokojnie , lecz szybkim tempem leciały na Smoczą Wyspę . Otoczyła je mgła . Były już w połowie drogi , kiedy usłyszały straszliwy ryk , ryk ten był znajomy więc się go nie bały , ale przyspieszyły najbardziej jak mogły . Ryk należał oczywiscie do Gromona , który niezmordowanie mkną ku Smoczej Wyspie : '-Cholera Gromon mówiłem , żebys nie ryczał , bo nas usłyszą i tyle z elementu zaskoczenia , ale uż dobrze , trudno dawaj całą parą .-powiedział Gertris półszeptem i spokojnie .' Wielki smok do pracy zaangażował wszystkie swe ogromne mięsnie i ryknąwszy poraz wtóry pomkną jak pocisk z katapulty za Astid i Wichurą . Obi pary były coraz bliżej mety Astrid zobaczyła tuż za ogonem Wichury wyłaniającą się ze mgły dumną i smukłą sylwetkę Gertrisa , oraz potężną sylwetkę Gromona i wtedy pomyslała : '-''Co ?! To niemożliwe ! Jak ten jaszczur zdołał nas tak szybko dogonić ! Czym on go karmi !' '''Nagle Gertris zwolnił i Astrid straciła go z oczu :' '-''Ha ! Więc jednak ! Ten olbrzym musiał się kiedys zmęczyć ! ''' Leciały dalej we dwie w cichej mgle . Leciały pomiędzy wielkimi skałami , Astrid czuła , że zwycięstwo ma już w kieszeni , ale musiała mieć się na bacznosci , gdyrz wyłaniające się z nienacka przeszkody stanowiły spore zagrożenie . Nagle usłyszała jakby cos się zawalało i z pluskiem wpadało do moża , huk był bardzo głosny i słychać go było coraz częsciej , z każdą chwilą naraztał . Nagle tuż obok niej wyłonił się Gertris na Gromonie , wielki smok swoimi łapami i ciałem zwalał do morza wielkie skały . Zamiast je unikać jak Wichurka , dla której bliskie spodkanie z taką przeszkodą mogłoby się zakończyć tragicznie on poprostu w nie wlatywał i nie odnosząc żadnych ran pędził dalej , tak szybko , dumnie i władczo , że Wichurka i inne smoki zaczęła się go bać , inne smoki czmychały na jego widok . Faktycznie ogromny smok cztery razy większy od Wichury z bliznami na czarnym pysku z małymi białymi slepiami , paszczą w której miesciło się kilkaset wielkich białych jak snieg zębów , podziórawionymi skrzydłami , torsem pokrytym stalowymi ochronami i grubą łuską oraz morderczym ogonem wyposażonym w ogromne czarne kolce nierówno powyrastane i długie nogi ze stopami tak wielkimi jak trzy stopy Wichurki z pazurami jak sztylety i stalowymi nakolannikami i ostrogami na piętach nieubłagalnie pędząc na przód nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagii na skały , z jakimi się zderzał , z wyrazem gniewu na twarzy każdego przyprawił by o dreszcz . W dodatku na jego grzbiecie siedział wysoki smukły jeździec , odziany w czarny strój z czarnym kapturem na głowie , stalowym wzrokiem przeszywającym na wylot i tajemniczą kosą na plecach , wokół której unosiła się tajemnicza czarna poswiata i wyrazem determinacji oraz złosliwego usmieszku na twarzy . Razem stanowili taką parę , że nawet Astrid przeszył dreszczyk strachu , ale zaraz w sobie go stłumiła , wiedziała , że nic im nie zagraża poza skałami wyrastającymi tuż przed oczyma . Tak naprawdę jako jedyna z przyjaciół nie bała się Gertrisa . Wydawał jej się mroczny i tajemniczy , ale w gróncie rzeczy miły i przyjacielski . Aż trudno było uwieżyć , że ktos taki może być przyjacielski i miły , a w dodatku taki nieagresywny .Leciei tak dumnie i spokojnie , że wydawali się być królami przeztwoży . Wichura zaczęła już opadać z sił , a Gromon nie wydawał się nawet okazywać sladów zmęczenia . Leciał takim samym tempem jak na począdku i przewracał po drodze kolejną skałę za skałą . Astrid nie mogła od nich wzroku oderwać . Gertris nagle podleciał bliżej niej i odezwał się łagodnie , lecz złosliwie : '-No co panienko , czas przegrać ! ' '-Nigdy !' Astrid jeszcze utrzymywała prowadzenie , ale wtedy Gertris powiedział do Gromona : '-No dobra bestio ! Czas to zakończyć !' Gromon zaryczał takim straszliwym rykiem , że słychać go było na wiele mil od Smoczej Wyspy . Astrid obejrzała się za siebie i z wrarzenia dech jej zaparło . Wielki smok pomkną tak szybko , że ją i Wichurkę zachwiało . Zobaczyła tylko jego ogon , który znikł we mgle : ''-Co ? Jak .....to ?Kim oni ..... są ?'' Doleciała do Smoczej Wyspy , Wichura była tak zmęczona po szybkim locie , że przewróciła się na ziemię zaraz po tym jak Astrid z niej zsiadła . Na konarze drzewa tóż przed nimi siedział i palił fajkę Gertris , obok niego leżał i pożerał ryby Gromon , a na kolanach chłopakowi leżały Straszliwce . Gertris spoglądał na Astrid , puszczając kłębki dymu ze swej fajki i bawiąc się ze Straszliwcami , wkońcu się odezwał : '-No i co ? Kto tu jest mistrzem ? Ale nie martw się dobrze ci poszło . Chcerz zapalić ?' Astrid się w nich wpatrywała z otwartymi ustami i wytrzeszczonymi oczyma . Wkońcu odpowiedziała : '-Jak ty ..... to zrobiłes ?' '-Zrobilismy . - powiedział to klepiąc Gromona po czole , smok wstał podszedł do Wichury i polizał ją , poczym pomógł wstać i oddał częsć ryb , których już zdążył ułowić . ' '-Ale on tak leciał .... tak szybko i .... i .... . Gdzie go tego nauczyłes ?' '-Astrid uspokuj się , usiądź koło mnie , napij się i odpręż .-powiedział sokojnie ' Astrid usiadła obok niego i ze zdumieniem obserwowała z jaką radoscią i spokojem bawi się ze Straszliwcami . Położył jej jednego na udach mówiąc łagodnym niskim głosem : '-Proszę . To jest Gryzik . Uważaj strasznie gryzie . ' Z usmiechem podał Gryzikowi palca , a ten natychmiast go w niego ugryzł . Gertris wyciągną z torby leżącej na Gromonie butelkę wina i otworzył ją zębami podając Astrid : ' '-Masz napij się . Co cię tak zamurowało ? Astrid napiła się trochę i oddała mu butelkę . Wkońcu odzyskała głos : '-Łał . Dobry jestes ! Co ja gadam ty jestes najlepszy . Pogadaj z mamą Czkawki , ona wie wszystko o smokach , nauczy cię czegos . Może nawet ty ją ?....' '-Może kiedys do niej zajżę .' Podał jej fajkę : '-Proszę to tytoń moidowy . Najlepszy jaki kiedykolwiek powstał . ' Napił się wina , a Astrid pociągnęła ostrożnie fajkę i zkrztusiła się . Gertris poklepał ją po plecach : '-Ooo ty jeszcze nie paliłas . Kurcze takie sieję zgorszenie ... - powiedział to z żartem na twarzy i zabrał Astrid fajkę . Dziewczyna kasłała jeszcze chwilę , poczym powiedziała :' '-Kim ty jestes ?' '-Może kiedys ci powiem , lecz jeszcze nie dzis .' Astrid miała dalej ciągnąć rozmowę , ale Gryzik użarł ją w palca i krzyknęła . Potem oboje zaczęli się bawić ze Straszliwcami . Później uznali , że już trzeba wracać . Zawołali swoje smoki . Gromon pomógł Wichurce wstać : '-O zalazł się uwodziciel hehe. -powiedział złosliwie Gertris ' Gromon przechodząc lekko chlasną go ognem i mrukną : '-E nie podskakuj . ' Wsiedli na swoje wierzchowce i polecieli na Berk . Astrid w locie zapytała : '-Tris , może bys poleciał ze mną do wioski ?' '-Eee no nie wiem ...' '-Ej no weź . Nie bądź taki . Lecisz ze mną .' '-Eh .... no dobra .' '-No to super . Zapoznam cię z Valką .' '-Kim ona jest ?' '-To mama Czkawki .' '-Acha .' Niedługo potem byli już na Berk. Zbliżał się wieczór , wlecieli do Smoczej Akademii , która własnie była ledwo co naprawiona , byli tam wszyscy jeźdźcy razem z Valką i Stoickiem , który powiedział : '- Ooo to twój smok zniszczył Akademię .' '-Tak , wiem .Przepraszam .-odpowiedział Gertris' '-No nic . Już Akademia naprawiona . Możesz zostać , tylko pilnuj go , żeby czegos złego nie zrobił .' Astrid wtrąciła się do rozmowy : '-To jest Gertris wodzu .' '-Wtakim razie witaj Gertrisie . ' Stoick klepną go mocno w plecy i poszedł do domu . Astrid mówiła dalej : '-A to Valka .' Valka zbliżyła się do Gertrisa i podała mu ręke ' '-Witaj . jestem Valka , matka Czkawki . Gertris był zdumiony tym zachowaniem , bo nikt nigdy nie podawał mu ręki . Uscisnęli sobie dłonie . Valka powiedziała do wszystkich : ' '-Może przelecimy się wszyscy razem co ? Jeszcze nie jest późno . ''' '''Wszyscy się zgodzili . Po chwili więc lecieli już nad Berk . Latali tak do późna , Valka zobaczyła , że Gertris umie obchodzić się ze smokami : '-Hej ! Młody , może jutro razem polatamy ? Znasz się na smokach . Nauczę cię czegos . ' '-Dobrze proszę pani . - odpowiedział Gertris .' '-Mów mi po imieniu . Chyba jeszcze taka stara nie jestem co ? Valka .' '-Dobra . ' Zaczęło się już sciemniać , więc jeźdźcy wylądowali obok domu Czkawki .Gertris powiedział do Sledzika : '-Ej Sledzik .' '-Tak ?' '-Mam nazwę gatunku dla Gromona .' '-Jaka?! No powiedz wreszcie , powiedz !-zawołał uradowany Sledzik.' '-Furia Burzy . Bo pochodzi od Nocnej Furii i od Wandersmoka . ' '-Niezła . Może być .' Sledzik zawołał Czkawkę i razem poszli opisać nowonazwaną Furię Burzy . Tym czasem Gertris wracając do swojego obozu w lesie myslał : -''Co to ja miałem ? ... A no ... yy Sączysmak .'' Poszedł więc za Sączysmarkiem . Przed jego domem zawołał : '-Ej Sączysmak !' '-Jestem SĄCZYSMARK !-Zakrzyczał niepewnie Sączysmark .' '-Nieważne . Astrid powiedziała mi , że jestes ,,niemiły,, . Czy to prawda ?' '-Co ?! Yyy nie ... no pewnie , że nieprawda .' I pomyslał : -''Chlera ! Głupia baba odrazu musiała lecieć na skargę !'' Gertris zaczą powoli isć w jego kierunku , Sączysmakr zaczą coraz bardziej się go bać : '-Zaraz !.....Co ty ro-robisz ?!' '-Sączysmark , nie ładnie bić kobiety .-powiedział surowo Gertris .' '-Że jak ....!? To ona mnie bije ! Ty chyba jej nie znasz ! Jest silna jak ....' '-Jak co ?' '-Jak ...Jak !' Sączysmark zaczą się cofać do tyłu . Gertris zauważył strach w jego oczach : '-Hej Sączysmark nie bój się , przecież nic ci nie zrobię . -powiedział łagodnie.' Sączysmark w tym momencie przestał się cofać i niepewnie oparł się o beczkę pogwizdując . Gertris powiedział i zbliżył się do niego gwałtownie nawet nie chcąc mu nic zrobić : '-No Sączysmark chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć ....' Nie zdążył'' ''dokończyć bo Sączysmark zawołał : '-Nie podchodź ! Hakokieł ratuj , on chce mnie zabić !!!' Zza domu wyleciał Hakokieł , który zaczą płonąć i ryczć na Gertrisa . Chłopak jednak zachował spokój , podrapał Hakokła za uchem , a ten się przewrócił : '-No dobry smoczek . Leżeć .-powiedział Gertris .' Sączysmark zauważył i wrzasną przeraźliwie : '-O nie ! Już po mnie ! Błeeehehehe .' '-Sączysmark uspokój się ! Nic ci nie zro-bię ! ' '-Nie kastruj mnie błaaagaam błee !!! ' '-Że co ?' '-Ja chce mieć dzieci !!! Już nic jej nie zrobię przysięgam !!! Zostaw moje klejnoty błee !!!' Gertris dziwnie się na niego popatrzył , nawet nie rozumiał oco mu chodzi . Pomyslał : -''Dziwny człowiek ... ale przynajmniej podziałało .'' '-No dobra Sączysmark . Oszczędze cię , ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz bo inaczej będziesz miał dwa kolczyki więcej .-powiedział powstrzymując się od wybuchu smiechem , oczywiscie nie zamierzał mu nic robić .' '-Tak ! Oczywiscie ! Dziękuję !' '-Dobranoc.' '-Tak , tak ...czesć .' Gertris zawrócił do domu mysląc : ''-Co za dziwny gosć ! Jak to opowiem Astrid to chyba umże ze smiechu ! Hahaha.'' I sam zaczął smiać się przez całą drogę . Wrócił do obozu , a chwilę po nim wrócił znudzony badaniami Gromon : '-Czesć bestio ! Co tam ? ' Gromon parskną pobłażliwie , pokiwał głową i poszedł drapać drzewo . Następnego dnia rano przyszła do Gertrisa Astrid . Jeszcze spał , ale postanowiła się do niego nie zbliżać , bo pamiętała co było ostatnio . Cisnęła więc w niego kamykiem , trafiając go w głowę . Chłopak się obudził . Złapał za głowę . Zobaczył oco chdzi i ze zdziwieniem zapytał : '-Astrid ? Co ty tutaj robisz ?' Trochę Inna Historia Przyjaciół z Berk